Traditional media stations, such as radio stations, have been providing media items to user for years. A user can select from a variety of available stations, each providing a certain type of media item. For example, when selecting a media station such as a radio station, a user can select from stations that play classic rock, modern rock, easy listening, hip-hop, R&B, etc. Although a user can select a media station based on their personal preferences, the media station is not customized to the specific user's preferences.
Online media stations can be customized based on a user's known media preferences. Some online media stations create a customized media station for a user based on media preference data provided by the user. For example, a user can select a seed media item upon which a customized media station can be created. Alternatively, a user can provide feedback such as indicating that the user likes or dislikes media items presented to the user as part of the media station.
While these methods can be effective, each requires that media preference data regarding the user be available to create the customized media station. This can be problematic in situations when the user does not wish to provide feedback or when media preference data for a user is unavailable. Accordingly, an improved method of recommending media items is needed.